Maxwell aus Tales of Xillia
Maxwell ist ein Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Gemeinsam mit Chronos und Origin gehört Maxwell zu den mächtigsten Geistern von Elympios. Die drei hatten Menschen gegenüber stets ihre eigenen Meinungen: Während Chronos die Menschen verabscheute, weil sie durch die benötigte Seelenreinigung seinen Freund Origin Schmerzen bereiteten, war Maxwell ihnen gegenüber freundlich eingestellt. Maxwells erste menschliche Freundin war Milla Kresnik, die die Hymne der Bezeugung sang, um ihn zu beschwören. Maxwell gesteht, dass die Hymne der Bezeugung kein Lied mit bedeutungsvollem Text war, sondern dass Milla darüber gesungen hatte, wie sie ihm den Bart ausreißen würde, wenn er nicht erscheinen würde. Doch die beiden wurden einander sehr wichtig. Zweitausend Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung entdeckten die Menschen die Spyrixe. Für solche, die keine oder nur schwach ausgeprägte Manalappen besaßen, waren diese Maschinen eine Rettung, denn dadurch konnten sie ähnliche "Wunder" vollbringen wie jene, die in Symbiose mit den Geistern standen. Doch Spyrixe töten Geister. Maxwell versuchte daher, den Menschen bewusst zu machen, dass sie auf Spyrixe verzichten mussten; er fand jedoch kein Gehör. Chronos, der sich damit im gierigen Verhalten der Menschen bestätigt sah, ließ sich nun auf eine Wette ein, die eher zwischen ihm und Origin stattfand: Origins Prüfung sollte Origin davon überzeugen, die Seelenreinigung zu beenden, damit das Miasma ansteigt und die Menschen nur noch zu leeren Hüllen werden, die Mana produzieren. Die Prüfung sagte, dass die Menschen verlieren würden, wenn sie 1.000.000 Splitterdimensionen erschaffen würden. Um Splitterdimensionen zu erschaffen, gab Chronos den Menschen die Kraft des Chromatus. Diejenigen, die die Menschen in der Prüfung vertreten sollten, waren die Mitglieder vom Kresnik-Clan mit Milla Kresnik als Oberhaupt. Um sie und jene Menschen zu retten, die mit Geistern in Symbiose standen und sie deshalb nicht töten musste, vor Origins Prüfung und dem kommenden Tod der Außenwelt zu bewahren, erschuf Maxwell die Arche Rieze-Maxia, indem er das Schisma-Arte wirkte. Milla jedoch wies dieses Angebot, weil sie die Menschen Elympios' nicht einfach sterben lassen wollte, obwohl einige aus ihrer Familie Maxwell folgten und später die Einwohner von Nia-Khera werden würden, die Nachkommen von Kresnik sind. Maxwell fühlte sich hierdurch von Milla betrogen, akzeptierte ihren Wunsch aber und verschloss daraufhin Rieze-Maxia. Zwanzig Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung gelang es den Einwohnern von Elympios, durch eine Lanze von Kresnik ein Loch in das Schisma zu schlagen. Maxwell wurde bewusst, dass die Organisation Exodus von seiner Existenz wusste und er ihr Ziel war, um das Schisma zu zerstören und wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Als Reaktion darauf erschuf er zwei Geister: Muzét, die auf das Schisma achtgeben und seinen Befehlen Folge leisten sollte, und Milla Maxwell, die als Köder für Exodus in Rieze-Maxia leben sollte. Milla gab er einen menschlichen Körper und brachte sie als Säugling in Obhut der Vier Großen Geister Undine, Ifrit, Sylphe und Gnom auf die Welt. Tales of Xillia Maxwell arbeitet dafür, dass seine Arche am Leben bleibt. Er befehligt Muzét und verlangte von den Großen Vieren, Milla so großzuziehen, dass sie glaubt, tatsächlich Maxwell zu sein. Hierfür gab Maxwell die Kraft der Großen Vier an Milla weiter, sodass diese fortan auch nicht mehr für Einwohner von Rieze-Maxia zu beschwören waren. Der Tag von Millas Geburt ist daher auch als Großes Schweigen bekannt. thumb|300px|left|Maxwell in einer Animesequenz Die Helden kommen auf die Idee, dass es einen wahren Maxwell geben muss, als sie auf der E.S.S. Zenethra erfahren, was Milla selbst bereits geahnt hatte: Dass sie nicht der echte Maxwell war. Auf Maxwells Befehl hin tötete Muzét zudem alle, die vom Schisma wussten oder gewusst haben könnten, und richtete deshalb ein Massaker in Nia-Khera an. Die Helden finden schließlich einen Weg zur Weltenkreuzung, die zwischen der Geister- und Menschenwelt liegt, wo Maxwell residiert. Dieser verweigerte Muzét zuvor jedweden Kontakt, wodurch sie, die sich ihr Leben lang nur auf ihren Schöpfer verlassen hatte und deshalb nicht zum eigenständigen Denken imstande war, dem Wahnsinn verfiel, bis sich Gaius ihrer annahm. Weil es das Ziel der Helden ist, das Schisma zu zerstören und Elympios und Rieze-Maxia zu vereinen, weil sie Elympios nicht sterben lassen wollen, stellt sich Maxwell ihnen zunächst entgegen. Im Kampf kehrt Milla zurück, nun ein wahrer Geist, und die Großen Vier haben Maxwell verlassen, um sich Milla anzuschließen. Nachdem er bezwungen wurden, lässt Maxwell sich überzeugen. Er versteht, dass Milla seinen gewünschten Weg verlassen hat, weil sie ein menschliches Herz entwickelt und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen hat. Hierbei wird er jedoch von Gaius aufgehalten, der die Lanze von Kresnik mithilfe von Muzéts Kraft in die Weltenkreuzung holt und Maxwells Mana davon absorbieren lässt. Gaius ist nicht damit einverstanden, das Schisma zu zerstören, weil er zunächst alle Spyrixe in Elympios zerstören will, damit Rieze-Maxia nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleidet wie es bei Elympios der Fall ist. Durch einen Riss im Raum will Gaius die Helden zurück nach Rieze-Maxia schicken, damit er seinem Plan nachgehen kann, doch Maxwell gelingt es, sie nach Elympios zu bringen. Nachdem die Helden erfolgreich Gaius und Muzét ein weiteres Mal an der Weltenkreuzung besiegt haben, wird Maxwell wieder befreit. Er klärt Milla auf, dass sie das Mana des Schismas nutzen kann, um wieder ein Mensch zu werden, doch sie hat sich entschlossen, stattdessen der neue Maxwell zu sein. Maxwell akzeptiert ihren Wunsch und löst das Schisma auf, um das Mana über die Welt zu verteilen und den Menschen einige Jahre, bestenfalls Jahrzehnte Zeit zu geben, einen Welt zu finden, die Geisterknappheit zu beenden. Tales of Xillia 2 Hier erscheint Maxwell in einer Nebenaufgabe von Millas Geschichte in einer Splitterdimension. Maxwell scheint überrascht zu sein, Milla zu sehen, denn in dieser Splitterdimension war er dazu gezwungen, sie zu vernichten. Seinen Worten ist zu entnehmend, dass er sich nicht, wie es in Tales of Xillia der Fall war, hat umstimmen lassen, das Schisma zu vernichten, denn er behauptet, jeder, der von seinem Pfad abkommt und seine Pflicht aus den Augen verliert, muss vernichtet werden. Weil er verhindern will, dass sie abermals ins Leben zurückkehrt, will er die Seelen von Milla und ihrer Begleitung vollständig aus dem Kreis der Seelen entfernen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Nach dem Kampf erkundigt Milla sich nach Milla Kresnik und möchte wissen, ob Maxwell sie nach ihr benannt hat. Er erwidert, ob dieses Wissen denn wichtig für ihre Mission sei, und sie meint, dass es nicht falsch wäre, danach zu fragen. Er gesteht dann, dass ihre Fragen wohl daher kommen, dass er sie nach Milla Kresnik benannt hatte, und erklärt, dass diese ihn ständig mit Fragen gelöchert hat. Er meint, dass die endlose Neugierde der Menschen ihn immer begeisterte. Indem Milla Kresnik danach strebte, die Geister zu verstehen, repräsentierte sie in Maxwells Augen in der Streiterei um die Spyrixe nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch die Geister, und er betrachtete sie als Hoffnung. Der Streukatalysator dieser Splitterdimension ist jedoch nicht Maxwell, sondern Muzét, die Milla getötet und die Großen Vier an sich genommen hatte und sie daher beherrscht. Muzét steht fest hinter ihrer von Maxwell gegebenen Aufgabe und bekämpft die Helden, um Maxwell zu schützen. Nachdem Muzét bezwungen wurde, doch noch bevor die Splitterdimension von Ludger Kresnik zerstört wird, versteht Maxwell, dass Milla ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft und ihren eigenen Weg gewählt hat. Er erlaubt ihr, dort zu leben, wo sie mag, denn nun will er nicht länger mehr über sie entscheiden. Milla, die bei ihm Trauer erkennt, meint, dass diese nicht nötig sei, denn die Bande zwischen ihr und ihm ist eine, die nicht einfach gebrochen werden kann. Sie summt daraufhin die Hymne der Bezeugung, während die Splitterdimensionen in sich zusammenbricht. In der finalen Nebenaufgabe, der Bonusgeschichte, entdeckt Ivar auf der Nia-Khera-Heiligkuppe das Geisterfossil von Maxwell und überreicht es Jyde Mathis, der Maxwell wieder ins Leben zurückholt, indem er aus ihm einen Spyrit erschafft. Maxwell ist daraufhin von Jyde im Kampf beschwörbar und erzeugt auch sein mystisches Arte Meteorsturm. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Maxwell